<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what its like as a little by babybean1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253126">what its like as a little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybean1/pseuds/babybean1'>babybean1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>agere - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybean1/pseuds/babybean1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>grace/charlie grace/nathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what its like as a little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I  woke up at eight thirty-two to my alarm going off as I hop down from my bunk my older brother charlie shouts at me "hey freak" I hear him shout as my other Nathan overhears he shouts back at him "would you shut up you know that hurts them when you say that" charlie scoffs "as if I care. she knows she's a freak and she needs to acknowledge". I ignore him and walk over to my closet and grab my binder and start heading to the bathroom where I'm stopped by my stepfather Steven who grabs my binder "hey brat just stop trying to change yourself it's not worth it's just a waste of time." I ignore him and take my binder and go past him and go into the bathroom and get ready for school. After I'm done getting ready I start heading for the door when I'm stopped by my mom who hugs me with tears in her eyes “Nathan told me what happened are you ok"  she looks at me with a concerned look "yeah mom I'm fine" I say as I go past her trying to make my way to the door when I walk outside where I go to my bus stop where I'm greeted by my best friend Christina she looks at me with a happy exciting look "hi g are you excited to work on our claymation?" she says but i baraley hear what she had said beacuse i was focused on other things i hear her snap at me "hello earth to g" i hear her say as i realize i had zoned out "oh sorry i was thinking about otherthings" i hear her click her tounge as i say that "is everything ok at home?" she says with a concerned look "yeah everythings going great" i say with a bit of a sigh. a few minutes later were greeted by the bus as we get on the bus i notice that theres a new girl with beautiful brown wavy hair sitting in the back i start heading back to sit with her "hi my names g are you new here?" i say introducing myself "hi im rose and yes infact i am new would you like to sit with me" she asks "sure thank you" i say as i sit down next to her and before we know it were at the school. as i hop down off the bus i hear rose tell me bye "bye g" "bye rose" i say back smiling as i start to walk towards the door i feel a wave of anxiety rush over me before i can do anything i hear the school</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>